A Spirit's Thoughts
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: Phantomon's thoughts about Wizardmon


A Spirit's Thoughts  
  
By The Infamous Boss Reo  
  
I know I shouldn't be thinking this sort of thing. Especially about him, of all people. It's not right. It's not even allowed! We WORK together, for god's sake...  
  
So why can't I stop thinking about him?   
  
If Lord Myotismon were to know how I felt about him, he'd probably kill me. Then again, it's times like these when I'm actually GLAD that I work closely with him. But Wizardmon, on the other hand...  
  
... It's just... well............. I don't know, really. I know if we were to actually become a couple, it wouldn't work out. Or would it? I mean...look at me! A ghost-digimon. I don't even have feet, let alone anything ELSE that would ... satisfy his needs. Ever since I first saw him, I kept getting this feeling in my stomach. I never felt this way before, but it felt good.  
  
I guess this is what love feels like.   
  
It felt like an omen when I heard we were going together on this assignment. Though I knew I wasn't there for leisure, I still wanted to find a moment for us. Alone. Wishful thinking on my part, I know. But that's pretty much all I have now, ever since joining up with Myotismon. I feel like my soul is being torn away, piece by piece, with every deed that I do, every life that I take, every hope that I destroy, all because a child was chosen to be something they didn't know they were. I try not to let it get to me. I dare not let it get to me; I know the others sort of look up to me, especially the Bakemons, no matter how stupid they are. Aside from Lord Myotismon, Gatomon and that annoying little flying bowling ball, I'm the fourth in charge. Though that's sometimes been debated, considering how much DemiDevimon has slipped up.  
  
We were all sent out again that night. Once again to search for the missing eighth child. It's hardly what's on my mind, though. I can't stop thinking about him. It races through my mind more than anything ever did, almost like I was forcing myself to focus only on him, ignoring everything else. I'm glad I was sent out alone this night. Then something happened...almost like a godsend.   
  
I found him alone.  
  
My heart raced as I approached him silently, he didn't even see me yet. This, I knew, was the moment to tell him. To confess my true feelings to him finally, ending my torture of not being able to let him know. He seemed surprised by my appearance, quickly hiding something in his cloak.   
  
I then knew what his true intentions were. I only wish I were able to join him.  
  
I don't mention anything of it though; I want him to do it. To finally take down Myotismon. Help the kids, Wizardmon. I only wish I could too. We start a conversation, talking about finding the child, telling where we've been and what we've found. It's only a matter of time before I tell him.   
  
There's a long pause when we finish. He seems anxious to leave, but I don't want him to. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he was about to fly off, taking him a bit by surprise by my action. I looked into his eyes as they peeked from the covering over his mouth. I know what is hidden underneath that covering, but I don't care. I know now that I truly do love him, and yet I cannot even speak a word. He asks what was wrong, I only stutter. I showed him a side of myself nobody had ever seen before, my loving side, the side of me that longed for companionship, my geeky side that had little to no knowledge of how to go about this sort of things.  
  
Finally I say it...  
  
"I love you."  
  
His eyes widened as soon as I said those words. It was only a second from the moment I said it before I would discover what he felt for me, but there was nothing. Not a single word. Instead, he leaned forward. I did nothing as he lowered my hood from over my face, revealing my face to him. He looked into my eyes, full of compassion and hope. Then lowered his own covering from his face. At that moment, I knew what we held, and we embraced one another. Right there, right at that moment.   
  
I still remember his lips pressed against mine. The feeling and warmth of his body against mine. His arms as they wrapped around me, holding me. I hoped for us to be together always, never leaving one another.  
  
Myotismon, however, had a different idea of things.  
  
He found out about what I did. I was so afraid at that very moment he approached me, revealing what Gatomon had told him. The bastard didn't trust me enough to be on my own. So he sent HER to spy on me. He then told me that she and Wizardmon rebelled against him, ending with Gatomon and those kids killing him. My beloved was gone before we could even start. Emotions raced through my body at that second, hatred for Myotismon, hatred for Gatomon, and hatred for those children.   
  
I felt nothing for them as I swiped my scythe at them, the two children who I brought Tuskmon and Snimon along with me to deal with. I only wished for them to feel the same pain I had endured, if not through emotion, then through their very bodies. I had guessed somewhat though that the small girl who was with them was the Eighth Child that we had been searching for so long. She was the whole reason we came here. She was the reason my love had to die. I was ready to slice her in half that very second, I didn't give a damn what Myotismon wanted.  
  
But she gave herself up, with no concern for her own safety, but for those around her. I admit I was taken by surprise myself when she gave up, but orders were orders. Even if I loathed who gave them.  
  
Then came my biggest surprise of all.  
  
He was alive after all. Wizardmon wasn't dead. At least that's what I hoped for. It pained me to have to stand by HIS side, acting loyal to him above all else. HE was the one responsible for hurting Wizardmon, not the children. Above anything right then, I wished that he would burn in hell.  
  
Then he took the one thing I cherished more than anything in the world.  
  
I was glad I had my hood to cover my face. Tears ran down my face as I watched Wizardmon jump in front of the bats, taking the full force of Myotismon's attack instead of the Eighth Child and Gatomon. My throat became dry as I watched him fall to the ground. My whole world had just been destroyed by the selfishness of one digimon. Myotismon.  
  
I remember as the others focused on Wizardmon. All Myotismon did was look back at me, narrowing his eyes and grinning. I don't know why I didn't do anything right there. I was so cowardly. And all I did was continue protecting him, defending him when he should rightfully die right there.   
  
Then the angle appeared.  
  
It happened all too fast. And I stood there at Myotismon's side. I didn't care what happened next, but I knew what was about to happen. As I watched the beam shoot from Angemon's hand at us, tears ran down my face once again. Not out of fear or sadness, but out of pure joy.  
  
I would soon rejoin my beloved, and we would be together at last.  
  
The End  
Questions? Comments? Charcoal for flames? Send them to BossReo@aol.com  



End file.
